


I´ll take care of you

by IrelandStiles



Series: Parksborn [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Peter wants to take care of Harry, but he is being so stuborn.





	I´ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAquarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/gifts).



> Dedicate it to LonelyAquarian  
> Sorry I didn´t post it the day I said I would, i got a new laptop so I´ve being adjusting to it.  
> Also sorry if it is to short or too bad.

-Hello Felicia, is Harry in his office?  
-Yeah, I’ll tell him you´re here-Felicia grabs the phone-Harry, Peter is here…...ok. -she hangs up-He said you can come in  
-Thank you-Peter opens Harry´s office door-Hey.  
-Oh, Hey Pete.  
-I bought you some lunch-he say leaving a brown bag on the desk.  
-Thank you-said Harry  
-We were supposed to meet in Delmar´s to eat lunch, you didn´t show up, I was worried.  
-You were worry cuz I didn´t show up to a sandwich place?  
-I was worried because you haven´t answer any of my calls these days and when I finally get an answer is Felicia telling me you´re busy or your 5 seconds calls telling me you are busy and that you´ll call me back. But you don´t.  
-I’m sorry I’ve being busy with all this work.  
-You got to stop working this hard.  
-Well you can when you are a kid running a million-dollar company-said looking at his papers.  
-You are not a kid.  
-Well that´s what everyone says, they say my dad should leave the company to someone else, that I can´t do this because I´m just a kid, well I´m going to prove them what this kid can do.  
-Harry, you got to stop, if you keep working this hard, you won´t be able to think straight and you won´t know what you´re doing.  
-Then I guess I got to work harder.  
-Just take some time to rest, this job is killing you.  
-Well I´m already dying so…  
-And you know there´s a way we can cure that.  
-Not unless you got some spider venom.  
-I…I´m sorry I didn´t mean to…  
-No, no, no-Harry gets up the desk-I´m sorry, I shouldn´t said that.  
-What I meant was there´s a way we can threat that that, but working like that is not going to help you with that. -Peter said while Harry pour some whisky at a glass- And drinking won´t help you either-he removes Harry´s drink of his hand-Look I´m just asking you to take some time to eat, rest a little bit and sleep 8 hours at night, ok?  
-You know I don´t have time for that.  
-Well make some, I´ll take care of you, I´m going to eat lunch with you every time and make sure you eat yours.  
-And you also going to sleep with me to make sure I sleep my 8 hours?  
-Well if that´s what it takes-Peter grabs Harry´s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek- Well at least until you get used to it, you know? -they start laughing  
-Alright. - Harry said.  
-Really? You´re going to do it?  
-Yeah, ok, alright, I´ll do it, sheesh Parker you´re so annoying-Harry said with a smile  
-But you love me-Peter smile back  
-Yeah, I do. -Harry gave Peter a kiss on the lips and then he goes back to his desk-But right now I have a lot of work.  
-Harry-the brunette lift the brown bag he brought  
-Fine, give me the stupid sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, new story coming soon (maybe hehe)


End file.
